Two Trainers
by Terry Brown
Summary: Jimmy from Johto, the Pokemon Trainer in The Legend of Thunder Pokemon episode returns three years later.


Jimmy's POV

I woke up early in the morning in Cianwood City. The sun was just rising in the horizon , the first rays of light shining. The sky was already a clear blue with a few dotted clouds here and there. I looked at the clock on the bedside, it read six forty-five in the morning. Yawn.

I still had fourteen hours till Vincent , Marina and Lyra were going to bring me to something late tonight . I was actually quite curious as to what they were dragging me to. Last night , I had decided to wait for whatever it was instead of asking Vincent, who just laughed and turned away, Marina just smiled and ran ahead and as for Lyra, she put her hand over her mouth and quietly had a giggle. I could smell some food cooking outside and knew Vincent must be up. I stepped into my Trainer clothes in the closet ,pulled the curtains up and opened the window. The salty tang of the ocean on the gentle breeze floated in the room. Aah. Fresh air. I groaned as I walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen. A large table with four chairs was there inside a large room with loads of cooking equipment and a large fridge with food. Vincent was standing at a few frying pans and cooking eggs. He said " Morning , Marina lover". Not now. Too early. I wasn't going to say anything except " Morning Lyra lover". Vincent winked and said " At least I can tell people I like her, Jimmy". I sighed and said " At least, Marina didn't hear that". As I said that, a door opened and Marina stepped out of her room. Close call. Lyra followed , dressed in her PJ's and half asleep.

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. I said " Well , Vincent, I don't know if I can eat your breakfast, is there anything else?". He said " There's some cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge". I said " Any coffee?". Lyra said " There was some last night, but it's all gone now". AAH. No coffee! Marina saw my pained look and said " Aww, does little Jimmy get grumpy without coffee?". I said " Yes I do". I walked over and pulled the cereal out of the cupboard. The packet read Milo Cereal, Healthy for Kids". Ah well, better than Vincent's cooking at any rate. I put it down on the table and brought the milk out. Expired by one day. I sighed. Not my day. There was nothing else except the Berries in my Bag. I went into my room and got my Bag out. I walked back into the kitchen and placed my Bag on the table and took the berries out.

Lyra said " Surely you're not eating Berries. Sour and disgusting Jim, don't". It was really bad of me to ignore her like that , but I was hungry and got a plate and knife. I sat down and began to cut the Berries into slices. I took the expired milk and chucked it into the bin.

I grabbed a glass of water and began to eat the Berries. Not bad, a strange taste, a bit like strawberries , blueberries and oranges combined. I ate all the delicious Oran berries and picked up a slice of Cheri Berry. I put it into my mouth. Wow, it felt like a firecracker had gone off in my mouth . Really spicy that was. I think my head was red from the heat and my eyes were tearing as I grabbed my glass of water and drank it all. Phew.

Vincent was laughing his head off as I chucked the Cheri slices into the bin. I wasn't even near full, but never mind. I said " OK, that's it for breakfast, I think I'll go for a walk by the beach". Vincent said " OK, make sure you tell me about the girls on the beach OK?"

He winked and as I left, I heard a stinging crack as Lyra slapped him hard. Ouch. That must hurt. Marina was trying not to laugh. She got up and said " I'm coming, wait up".

She bounced out the door as she dragged me to the beach .

The beach was empty as I said " No girls for Vincent here". Marina said " My goodness , he has a lot of girlfriends". I nodded and she said " So why don't you have any?" . Whoa. Don't know where that came from. I said " I have a girl I like, but I haven't told her yet".

Marina said " Uh huh , who is the girl?". I lied " There was a girl from , uh, um, Pallet Town yeah". She looked kinda suspicious. She had the right to, since I lied and it was actually her. She said " Come on , let's go back". I followed her back to the apartment block.

Marina's POV

When we arrived back at the apartment, I went inside but Jimmy stayed outside and said "I need some time to myself". I nodded and went inside . I saw him walk out of the block and head towards Cianwood Park. I went to the living room where the other two were watching TV. I told them about what Jimmy had said and Vincent snorted. He said " Girl from Pallet Town, my hat , he's never even been there and time alone?Time alone to think about you and whether he's going to tell you he likes you or not." Lyra cut in and said " Have you ever noticed, that every time he talks to you one on one, immediately after he needs time alone?" I nodded, we all had a devised plan to get him to admit that he did, Vincent had the idea when he saw a poster advertising an informal party on Cianwood City Beach and Lyra came up with the idea of taking him to the party without telling him beforehand . We wouldn't tell him because he'd just refuse and he's not really a party guy.

It would work perfectly. I actually disagreed with the idea, knowing Jimmy he would like to keep it secret and so would I. I agreed only because we were childhood friends and ever since he had said nothing about it to me. Besides I loved Cianwood and it would be a great start to a relationship. I just wished we didn't have to trick the poor guy.

Oh well. He was a nice guy,he really was. Vincent said " Trust me , it'll work, he just has a problem with this stuff."Lyra nodded and said "Yeah , he just needs to do a bit more" I knew him longer than either Lyra or Vincent. He didn't have any problem. He was just shy that's all it was.

He really needed someone special in his life.

Jimmy's POV

I sat down on a park bench and put my head in my hands. I said " Aah, why does this love stuff have to be so complicated?". The people in the park weren't interested, there were so many couples there. The worst place I could have come was here. This was doing my head in. I said to myself " I have to tell her, but she'd just laugh in my face". Nobody was interested except a guy with brown hair and his girl. I looked up , not expecting to see Bill, the Pokemon Storage system administrator . Bill said " Jim , is something wrong?". I said nothing as he sat down on the bench next to me. His girl just stood by the side. Bill said " What's wrong Jimmy?". I trusted Bill and I said , reluctantly " I have a girl I really like , and I want to tell her, but.."Bill said " But what?". I continued " she'd probably laugh in my face and I don't have the resolve to tell her anyway". I was leaning forward and Bill rubbed my back. He said " It's OK, I love you are the hardest three words to say, but you don't need to be afraid, just tell her, what have you got to lose?". Nothing was the answer, we'd still be friends afterwards. I just nodded dumbly and he said goodbye . He walked away.

It was such a pain , this love thing. Even with Bill's talk, I still didn't have enough resolve.I brought out Typhlosion's Poke Ball and rolled around my hands. I always did this when I was down. I heard the distant bangs of Pokemon battling by the beach. They were continuous , blocking out the sound of the sea and they were interrupted by the roar of flames and the splash of Water type moves. I put my head in my hands again.


End file.
